crazy vampire stuff
by susan duchanness
Summary: que pasaria si a la panda de lerdos decide ir a italia? y si zoey decide que no puede ir sin stevie rae, y si ella no va sola sino que con toda la panda de iniciados muertos no muertos? conseguiran el permiso? conseguira zoey mas refresco burbugeante marron? se recuperara stark del trauma de las mentas con frejoles y refresco burbugeante marron?
1. el viaje y comidas no mezclables

Pov Zoey:

Estábamos tirados es los sillones cuando Damien menciono por primera vez el viaje a Italia. En ese momento no estábamos muy convencidos pero el entusiasmo de Erin y Shaunee era contagioso. Aphrodite empezó a poner peros y razones sin sentido para no ir de viaje. Erin y Shaunee se hartaron de eso y cada una cogió un cojin del sofá y se lo tiraron a Aphrodite, ella no se quedo atrás y cogió una lámpara y se las tiro, en un segundo las gemelas y Aphrodite ya se habían metido en una pelea. Yo di un suspiro y me aleje, mire mi celular y decidí que si nosotros viajábamos Stevie Rae y sus iniciados tambien debían viajar. Marque el numero de mi mejor amiga muerta no muerta (larga historia) y espere. Contesto al tercer timbrazo. Su voz sonaba rara pero supuse que era porque en los tuneles no habia buena cobertura. Se escuchaban muchos gritos.

- ¿Stevie rae estas ahí?. No me respondió sino que la oi gritar : -¡Venus suelta la cerveza en este mismo instante sabes que no debes emborracharte! Mierda Kramisha ¿Por qué le distes la botella? O dios tu tambien estas borracha!.- grito Stevie Rae . yo me reí mentalmente dios lo que tenia que sufrir la pobre!.- Johnny B y Dallas ya dejen de hacerse los machitos, se ven ridículos!- finalmente contesto el teléfono.

-alo Z ¿estas ahí?-pregunto Steve Rae

- si ¿Stevie Rae se puede saber que demonios esta pasando alli?

- ah eso, no es nada solo se desata la tercera guerra mundial-solto un suspiro y continuo- igual ¿para que me llamastes Z?

-es que a Damien se le ocurrió que nos podríamos ir de viaje a Italia y pensé que quizás a ustedes le gustaría venir.-le respondi. Ella se quedo en silencio un rato y luego dijo:

- por mi bien pero sabes que no podemos ir asi de la nada, pocos saben que existimos

- no te preocupes, ustedes pueden esconderse los tatuajes rojos y pasar por humanos que nos acompañan y cuando ya estemos allá recuperan su verdadera forma.

-buena idea Z pero ¿Cómo van a hacer para deshacerse de Neferet? Dudo mucho que vaya a dejarlos viajar, en especial teniendo en cuenta todo lo que saben, como minimo va a querer acompañarlos .

O rayos tenia razón ¿Cómo nos íbamos a deshacer de Neferet? Bueno ya pensaríamos en algo. Se me ocurrió una idea.

-la verdad no pensamos en eso pero se me ocurrió una idea

-¿cual?

-Ven a mi cuarto a las 12 p.m. y te la digo, por cierto van a estar todos.

-¿todos? ¿incluida la bruja del infierno alias Aphrodite?

- si Stevie Rae Aphrodite tambien.

- de acuerdo estare ahí. Chau

-ok chau

Colgué el teléfono y me acerque a Damien y a Jack y susurre.- reunión a las 12 p. m. en mi cuarto, vengan todos. Que nadie mas se entere.

Damien asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Yo asentí y me di la vuelta, ir a dar un paseo no me vendría nada mal. Fui a la cafetería por mi refresco burbujeante marrón, trate de encontrar uno no light pero no habia. Agh que cólera que las vamps siempre se preocupen por nuestra dieta. Entonces recordé el experimento de james stark (el nuevo que esta como un cañón como dirían las gemelas) de probar mezclar mentas con frejoles y un refresco burbujeante marrón.

_**Flashback**_

Las gemelas y yo estábamos hablando sobre nuestros novios y stark nos habia oído. Damien y Jack hablaban sobre comidas que no deben ser mezcladas y stark tambien los oyó. Para probar que era más "machito" que mis otros novios el habia decidido comer frejoles con mentas (ajjjj) y como eso le dio sed agarro lo primero que encontró bebible que resulto ser mi refresco burbujeante marrón y se tomo todo. 5 minutos después se encontraba corriendo al baño mas cercano. Aphrodite que estaba entrando en eso momento luego de una de sus "inocentes salidas con Darius" se empezó a burlar de la cara de el pobre de stark que ya no podía mas con sus intestinos. Las gemelas se molestaron con Aphrodite se le tiraron encima. Mientras las gemelas y Aphrodite se peleaban yo me acerque al baño ver como estaba stark. Al instante desee no haberlo hecho por que el baño olía a puras flatulencias alias pedos. Salí corriendo y nada mas llegar fuera eche fuera todos mis intestinos.

Stark no se recupero hasta dentro de 1 semana de lo ocurrido. A consecuencia de su "pequeño experimento" los frejoles, las mentas y los refrescos burbujeante marrones no-light fueron quitados del menú para que nadie tratara algo parecido. A stark por su parte eso le quedo bien grabado en su memoria y nunca volvio a intentar mezclar comidas que no se deben mezclar.

_**Fin flashback**_

Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 11:40 hora de ir hacia mi cuarto, un refresco (algun dia me vengaria de stark por hacer que desaparecieran los refrescos burbugeantes marrones)y subí las escaleras.

* * *

holisss este es mi primer fic de house of night plis dejen review para saber que tal quedo


	2. de borracheras y quien es el mas macho

Pov stevie rae

Uf que suerte que a Damien se le ocurriera viaje! Me iba a volver loca si me quedaba aquí. Escuche gritos y me preocupe, ojala que venus no se haya vuelto a emborrachar y halla decidido secuetrar al tipo de las pizzas. Me asome al pasillo y vi que Kramisha y venus bailaban completamente borrachas sobre una mesa. Unos metros mas allá dallas y Johnny B se peleaban por cualquier tontería. A saber lo que seria esta vez, sus escusas solian ser muy ridículas como el tipo de shampoo que usaba aro volturi. De elliot no vi ni un pelo.

Me acerque a dallas y a Johnny y grite.-bastaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿se puede saber por que pelean esta vez?

-es que Johnny dice que snape usa shampoo pantene y yo digo que usa moco de murciélago.

Me quede mirando raro a Dallas por lo dicho. ¿Era en serio?

-dallas esa es una escusa ridícula para pelearse además todos sabemos que snape no usa shampoo sino que usa de las pociones que el tiene por ahí.

-eso equivale a moco de murciélago!

-no

-si

-no

-si

-si

-no

- ja! Lo ves

-dallas eso no se vale! Has hecho trampa!

-jajajajajaja

Dios que inmaduro era! Me di la vuelta y me pare sobre otra mesa y grite;

-callense todos! Zoey me ha dicho que Damien le ha dicho para que yo le diga que nos vamos de viaje a Italia pero ustedes no le digan a nadie lo que yo les he dicho

Todos me miraron con cara de ¿Qué?

- Stevie rae explicate bien porque no te hemos entendido nada

Mire a Kramisha y suspire

- que Damien le ha dicho a Zoey para irnos de viaje a Italia

-aaaaah

- lo ves? Ahora si se entiende

-dallas no me hagas plasta

-ok

Mire a los iniciados rojos, definitivamente tenían que salir de aquí.

-venus tu que piensas?

-ooooh siiiiiiiiiii! Ropa zapatos tiendas! Ahhh! Y mas ropa!

-eso debe ser un si y ustedes, ¿Qué dicen?

Todos asintieron y yo lo interprete como un si. Venus salio corriendo a hacer la maleta. En eso dallas rompió el entuciasmo.- ¿Cómo vamos a viajar?, dudo mucho que Neferet vaya a dejar que Zoey y compañía viajen y nosotros tendríamos que escondernos.

-para eso he quedado con Zoey en reunirnos con ella a las 12: pm

-falta poco para eso

- mejor vamos llendo

Sonreí ante su entuciasmo aunque en todo el rato no habia visto a elliot ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-oigan ¿alguien ha visto a elliot?

-yo lo vi en su cuarto hace 2 horas

-ok gracias Johnny, hay que preguntarle si quiere viajar.

Desde adentro la voz de Elliot grito. – yo no quiero viajar, mejor vayan ustedes nomas. Igual alguien debe quedarse aquí para asegurarse d que nadie entre.

-ok pero igual ven con nosotros a la reunión

-esta bien.-dijo elliot a regañadientes

Salio de su cuarto arrastrando los pies y se junto con nosotros. Todos asintieron y nos encaminamos al cuarto de Zoey, yo me pregunte como demonios íbamos a entrar todo, la verdad su cuarto no era muy grande.


	3. planes malignos muajajajaja

Capitulo 3

Pov Aphrodite

Ah que genial! Simplemente genial, de viaje a Italia con la panda de lerdos y los raritos de los iniciados muertos no muertos! Lo peor era que iba a tener que aguantar a las gemelerdas y a la paleta de Stevie rae durante todo el viaje! Ojala que al menos no tengamos que compartir cuarto porque dormir en el mismo de las gemelerdas o la paleta de Stevie rae seria insoportable.

Ay! Me habia olvidado de mi Darius! Que excusa le ponía ahora? Dudaba mucho que se creyera cualquiera y no creo que a la panda de lerdos decidan contarle a el lo del viaje. Aunque pensándolo bien quizá si lo hagan porque para conseguir el permiso de viaje van a tener que decirle a Neferet y ella va a querer que los hijos de erebo vengan, en ese caso solo tendría que preocuparme de que nadie le ligue a MI Darius. .

Ajjjj que cólera me daba pensar en ellas! Me habían dejado el pelo echo un asco luego de nuestra ultima pelea, juro que como que me llamo Aphrodite que no descansare hasta tener una venganza. Nadie se mete con mi aspecto y sale vivo. Idearía un plan maligno contra ellas, tal vez cambiar sus shampoo por tinte de cabello o robar sus tarjetas de crédito o… si! Ya esta tenia la idea perfecta de mi venganza contra las gemelerdas! Muajajajaja soy una genio haciendo planes malignos. Ahora solo necesito la ayuda de Darius, para esta noche.

Marcando el teléfono de Darius

- lo siento Aphrodite, no te puedo ayudar en eso

-oh, vamos Darius! Solo es una broma pequeñita, no vamos a matar a nadie!

-no, no vamos a matar a nadie. Solo quieres teñirle el pelo al gato de las gemelas!

- no, no solo eso, quiero teñirle el pelo al gato con un tinte alque las gemelas son alérgicas y que si lo huelen les vendrá una alergia terrible. Muajajaja. Lamentaran haberse metido con mi aspecto!

-soy un hijo de erebo mi amor, se supone que protejo a los estudiantes no que les haga bromas pesadas

- pero si asi me estas ayudando a mi! Las gemelas me hicieron daño!

- Aphrodite si las gemelas se te tiraron encima fue porque tu las provocastes, tengo que ir a una reunión, chau Aphrodite

-que! Darius no te atrevas a colgarme en el teléfono!

Biiiiiip la linea de comunicación a concluido

- Dariussssssssssssss me colgastesssssss!nooooooooooooooo!

Mire mi reloj y vi que ya era hora de ir a la reunión de Zoey.


	4. la gran reunion parte 1!

Capitulo 4

Pov narradora

A las 12:00 pm todos menos Stevie Rae y los iniciados muertos-no muertos estaban en el cuarto de Zoey. Damien y Jack tomaban algo en una esquina, las gemelas hablaban de tiendas y de chicos de un modo "inocente" (nadie se lo creía), Aphrodite miraba las gemelas con cara de "arg! Las voy a matar! Como que me llamo Aphrodite que las mato! Basuraaaaaaaaa!" (si, si existe una cara asi, inventada por Aphrodite). Zoey miraba cada 5 segundos a la ventana para ver si aparecia algún iniciado muerto-no muerto. Stark estaba en el baño, esta vez no por mentas con frejoles y gaseosa, sino por confundir un diurético con agua. Zoey se canso de ver la ventana y comenzó a tomar agua, algo golpeo la ventana y Zoey se sobresalto y escupió todo lo que tenia en la boca en la bruja del infierno.

-Aahhhhhh! ZOEY! Te voy a matar!

Aphrodite agarro una lámpara y se la tiro a Zoey que la esquivo y le cayo a Damien y a Jack , luego salio corriendo a cambiarse.

Erin y Shaunee se acercaron a la ventana y la abrieron. Stevie Rae, Dallas, Venus, Kramisha, Johnny B y Elliot entraron por la ventana. Zoey se los quedo mirando con cara de boba

- Stevie Rae! No se suponía que vinieran todos! Y si alguien los ve?!

- tranqui Z nadieeeeeee nos vio

- segura?

-bueno creo

- aah! Johnny B ¿los vio alguien?

Johnny miro al resto que negaron con la cabeza.

-no se pero vimos a una mujer peliroja vestida de negro

Todos los iniciados rojos lo miraron con cara de "te matamos luego!"

-chivon Johnny!

- cállate Venus

Zoey se paro sobre una mesa y grito. –CALLENSE!. Y tiro un cojin en ese momento Aphrodite regresaba y el cojin le cayó en la cara.

- esto es importante, ¿ Johnny B, seguro que no reconocistes a esa mujer?

-no pero Elliot y Venus tambien la vieron

Todos los miraron. Venus solo miraba sus uñas, Elliot estaba medio dormido. Venus levanto la mirada de sus uñas.

-yo no vi nada

- claro! Venus, tu lo unico que ves son tus uñas

- cállate Dallas!

- Elliot ¿tu viste algo?

-¿eh?

-olvidalo, eres un caso perdido

-la verdad vi sus ojos

Zoey lo miro como si analizara un nuevo tipo de chico

- ¿sus ojos, de que color eran?

- Z, en serio, ¿de los ojos?

-ya lo digo gemela ¿Qué pintan los ojos aquí?

-¿que no es obio gemelerdas? Para saber quien era

- nadie te…

-…pregunto

- callense cerebro compartido!

-basta! Los ojos eran verdes!

Zoey se callo de culo al piso.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Los vio Neferet! Pavosssssssssss! Basuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Todo se arruino!

- Zoey por que digas tacos una vez no se va a acabar el mundo

- cállate Aphrodite esto es importante!

Zoey parecía estar en una especie de trance traumatico

- Z calmate quizás no los haya visto y solo pasaba por alli

- Stevie Rae sabes que eso no es posible

- Venus! Estoy tratando de ser positiva!

- pues lo haces muy mal

Zoey comenzó a gritar de nuevo hasta que Stark salio del baño con el papel en la mano.

- ¿que pasa quien se murió?

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja stark ¿es en serio? Zoey grita y tu crees que se murió alguien?

El miro mal a Aphrodite y al ver que nadie habia muerto regreso corriendo al baño. Todos miraron la miraron mal.

-¿Qué?

- tu nunca aprendes

- ya lo se. Asi soy y todos me quieren!

- solo Darius…

-… te quiere Aphrodite

- callense cerebro compartido!

Las gemelas le sacaron la lengua y Zoey decidio intervenir antes de que pasara la tercera guerra mundial.

-¡basta! No hemos venido a pelear, sino a decidir como obtener el permiso para viajar.

- simple Z solo le decimos a Neferet que queremos hacer turismo

Todos miraron a Damien con cara de "se volvio loco"

- te has vuelto loco Damien! No podemos simplemente ir y decir : hola Neferet ¿ nos dejas viajar a Italia para hacer turismo? Nos mataria a todos!

- de hecho Z no. Lo máximo que pasaría seria que nos dijera que no.

- bueno la verdad es que…

- …tiene razón

- ah! Gemelerdas no hablen asi! Van a volverme loca

- como si…

-…nos importara

-ah!

- basta! Dejen de pelearse. Damien hay que probar tu idea. A lo mejor funciona.

Todos asintieron. En ese instante stark salio del baño

- ¿ que me perdi?

Todos lo miraron y se rieron.

- ¿Qué?

- te has pasado toda la reunión en el baño!

- bueno… panda de lerdos e iniciado muertos-no muertos! ¿Quién hablara con Neferet?

A todos se le paro la risa al instante y miraron a Aphrodite.

- bueno! Miren que hora es! El sol sale en 6 horas! Que rápido pasa el tiempo! Ya tenemos que irnos.

Los iniciados rojos miraron a Stevie Rae y asintieron a coro.

- oh! Si!

- que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?

-jeje… solo 6 horas

- tenemos que dormir!

-chau!

Todos los rojos salieron prácticamente corriendo por la ventana. Venus tropezó con sus tacos y para no malograrse la uñas no se agarro a nada y callo por la ventana aplastando a todos los que estaban abajo. Todos rieron al escuchar el grito.- Venus!. Y un .- no fue mi culpa!

- bueno luego de la gran caída de Venus repito mi pregunta ¿Quién hablara con Neferet? Damien dio la idea asi que el debería ir.

- ¡que! ¿yo? No… digo eh… miren que hora es! Nosotros tambien nos vamos!

Miro a Jack que asintió

- si ya debemos ir

nos! Chau

Jack y Damien salieron casi corriendo por la puerta.

Las gemelas se miraron.

- nosotras debemos irnos por eh… por…

- por belcebu! El pobre gato debe pensar que lo hemos abandonado!

-si! No lo vemos desde hace 30 minutos!

- chau Z, stark y bruja del infierno!

Las gemelas salieron corriendo como locas por la puerta.

Aphrodite miro a zoey y dijo. - Bueno Zoey... que grandes amigos tienes!

Y se empezo a reir. zoey se quedo con cara de " por que a mi?"

* * *

holisssssss

al fin eh actualizado! quien quieren que hable con neferet zoey o aphrodite? sobre stark... sera historia aparte!

creen que deba hacer un fic sobre la navidad en la casa de la noche de tulsa?

contesten en los reviews plisssss

bye


	5. la gran reunion parte 2!

Capitulo 5

Pov Zoey

Maldición! Que tanto miedo tenían de hablar con Neferet! Cobardes! Mire a Aphrodite y vi que se estaba riendo.

- bueno Zoey que buenos amigos tienes! Al primer problema se largan asi que solo quedamos tu y yo!

- mis amigos no son cobardes! Y tambien esta Stark

- yo no los he llamado cobardes Zoey! Asi los has llamado tu! Y Stark no cuenta, esta en el baño lo mas probable es que si lo elegimos le venga un ataque de diarrea galopante como escusa!

Oímos a Stark gritar.- en un rato salgo!

Mire a Aphrodite y asentí con la cabeza

- tienes razón stark no cuenta

- lo se, siempre tengo razón!

-no te pongas pesada!

- bueno, que irritable eres Zoey! Quien hablara?

- tu Aphrodite

- ¿que? ¿Yo? Ni lo sueñes!

-vale, como te cambio la cara!

-decidámoslo con una moneda!

- no se vale! Las monedas me odian!

- no importa

Suspire, sabiendo que discutir con Aphrodite era imposible y agarre una moneda y la lance, cayo parada en el medio.

- te lo dije! Las monedas me odian!

-no seas llorona, vamos intentarlo de nuevo

Lance la moneda de nuevo y volvio a caer parada. Lo intentamos tres veces mas y en todas paso lo mismo. Aphrodite me miro y dijo:

- me harte agamoslo con números yo uno y tu dos

- esta bien

Ella se levanto y grito.- STARK!

-que salgo en un rato!

- no es por eso. Di uno o dos

- uno o dos

-no idiota! Que escojas un numero

Mire mal a Aphrodite.

- no lo insultes Aphrodite!

-no lo defiendas Zoey, recuerda que por su culpa sacaron los refrescos burbujeantes marrones del menú!

- escojo 2!


End file.
